


Pair of mischief: Rejected

by reginangoh



Series: Pair of mischief [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: This is where all the ideas that didn't make it into the story or random ideas I thought up goes, hope you'll like it as much as the story itself~ Please tell me what you think of it~ ^^





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lives a Black Panther named T'Challa. His father was killed by a hunter when he was just a cub, he had to learn to survive on his own while training to be as strong as his father he run into a cat and his adopted daughter, Tony and Regina. Then a dog that is looking for his owner with the help of a hawk and a falcon, Steve, Clint and Sam.

One day they run into a human who Steve said is his owner, his name is Bucky, but T'Challa believe he is the human who killed his father. 

When T'Challa tried to attack Bucky he was stopped by Steve who helped the human escape with the help of Sam and Clint. 

T'Challa was angry, how dare the dog who claim to be their friend betray them!

Tony tried to calm him down but when it didn't work he had his daughter keep an eye on T'Challa while he go talk to Steve.

Now that Steve has found his owner, Sam and Clint decided to take off back to their family. 

Tony finally found Steve and try to talk him into making things up with T'Challa when saw another male, Bucky's neighbour, Helmut.

"My my, don't that cat look a lot like that cat couple that you run over? In fact...doesn't it look like that kitten that was hiding at the side when you run them over?" Helmut smirked. 

Tony's eyes widen when he heard that and the memory of his parents murder came back to him. He immediately hiss angrily and pouched onto Bucky, he is going to kill him and avenge his parents!

Steve bark and attack Tony to protect his owner. 

Helmut chuckle softly as he leave the house. "Ah it is almost better than killing that black panther and stuffing it all those years ago."

T'Challa over heard what he said, Regina really couldn't stop him from going anywhere, and immediately run after him, chasing him into the woods.

Regina was going to go after T'Challa when she heard the noise in the house, she run in to see Steve trying to kill her father and did the only thing she can think of doing. She jumped onto Steve and bite down on his ear as hard as she can and pull him away from her father. 

Steve howl in pain and shake Regina off of him before running to his owner's side. 

Bucky quickly pick his dog up and run away with him in his arms.

Regina hit the wall hard when she was shake off but she still managed to crawl to her father's side and gently lick his wounds clean.


	2. Chapter 2

//Hi guys! This is the reason why I  haven't been updating for so long! I've been reading Superior Iron Man and can't write the other stories until I get it out of my head so here it is! The first part of the story! Please read and tell me what you think of it! What I need to change before uploading the story and what you want to see in the future are all welcomed! Should the rest of Team Iron Man be part of their plan? What exactly is their plan and just how fucked is the world? Leave your suggestions and find out in the next chapter!

Title: Pair of mischief: Superior Iron Man

Summary: Being betrayed by almost everyone around him made him angry and bitter. If they are going to forever see him as a bad guy then why don't he just give them what they want? 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

"Shit shit shit! Fuck! Please don't let me be too late!" She immediately rush to his side and take out the damaged Arc Reactor and replacing it with the new one 

Tony shot up while gasping for air and is surprised when he was suddenly hugged.

"Daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!" Regina cried as she hug him closer, she is so glad that she made it in time. 

"Re-Regina?" He whispered as he place his hand on Regina's back. "What are you doing here? And why are you in your birthday gift? I don't remember letting you use it before your birthday...I don't even remember telling you about it."

Regina can't help but giggle softly even though tears are flowing down her cheeks. "You're not very good at hiding things from me, Daddy. It isn't hard to find it." She smiled softly as she look up at him. "And I can't just let my old man die, you're not going to die as long as I'm around."

Tony smile back softly as he gently wipe her tears away. "Thank you, Regina." He gently kiss her forehead before laying back down and pulling Regina with him.

"They betrayed us..." Tony said softly as he hug Regina close, it is uncomfortable because of the suit but it's better than freezing to death.

Regina growled softly. "I know...they can't get away with their betrayal. They have to learn not to mess with a Stark."

"They will get what's coming to them." Tony said softly as he gently stroke Regina's cheek. 

~A week later~

"I can't believe it!" Regina screamed as she throw the newspaper against the wall. "We do what they want and it is our fault that the 'Good Captain' left? What the fucking BS is this!?"

"Calm down, Regina. We'll have this all settled." Tony said and drink his coffee as his daughter rage. 

"Ka Ni Na Chao Chee Bai! Who do they think we are? Lim peh Stark leh! Smarter then all of them lor! They don't even know what happen! Just want to blame us because they all think Cap is soooooo good! Good their head ah! He where got good? Only know how to talk cock! Get back his army buddy then Pang Seh us like we are nothing! They all really Bodoh lah! They leave and Boh Chup    us already but they still want him? Us leh? We over here protect them yet our fault? Yeah lah yeah lah! Everything our fault lah! This cannot, that cannot! What they want us to do!?"

Oh dear, she must be seriously pissed off if she is completely slipping into singlish. Tony stood up and gently wrap his arms around Regina to calm her down. "Shh...it'll be alright...I'm here for you..."

Regina was caught off guard by the hug and look up at Tony with surprised eyes. "What...?" She said before giggling softly as her eyes tear up. "I should be the one saying that to you...the hate is mostly towards you and here I am being comforted instead." She can't help letting out a soft sob as she cling onto Tony's shirt, her heartaches for him. He has done everything he could to please everyone and keep them safe but in the end everyone just turn around and blame him...Tony doesn't deserve all this hate!

"We'll show the world that they are wrong." He said softly as be gently rest his hand on the top of her head. "We'll make them regret their choice."


End file.
